


A Better Friend

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fictober, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #28 - "do I have to do everything here?"---When your best friend is Spider-Man, you get used to picking up the slack.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	A Better Friend

“Hey Peter, what do you think we should do for the last few slides, just some review?”

Peter is tapping his pen against his notebook and staring into space, seemingly oblivious to Ned’s question. Ned’s beginning to think that choosing a superhero to be his partner on a group project wasn’t the best idea.

He sighs and throws a wadded-up piece of paper at his friend’s head. “HEY.” 

Peter flinches and turns to look at Ned. “What?”

“Do I have to do everything here? We’ve been working on this project for hours and you’ve done, like, two slides.”

Ned takes care not to say it accusingly, though with the way their “collaboration” is going, he figures any frustration is warranted.

Peter rubs both hands over his face. “Sorry, Ned, I—I’m sorry. I’ll do the last slides, I can finish this—” he yawns—“review, right?”

Ned’s frustration wanes a bit as he takes in Peter’s exhausted state. He knows he had a rough patrol last night, and he can’t fault his friend for saving lives. He’s more than used to picking up the slack at this point, but that doesn’t make it suck any less.

He pushes negativity aside. “Don’t worry about it, I know you’re tired. And I have lots of time this weekend, so I can finish the slides if you want to, like, sleep or whatever.”

Peter sits up straighter from his position at his desk. “No, no, I need to do my part! I’ll do the slides, and then I can make the notecards too. I should have some around here somewhere…” He opens a side drawer and pulls out a stack of 3x5s, but they’re covered in half-dissolved web solution. He stares at them stupidly. “Shit, I shouldn’t have left my web-shooters in there…”

Ned opens his backpack and pulls out a fresh pack. “We can use these. And I really can do them, don’t worry, and then we can wait to practice and put it all together tomorrow. You seem beat.”

He reminds himself for a second time not to be annoyed with Peter for being so out of sorts. Ever since the Spider-Man revelation a few months prior, Ned’s made peace with this new friendship dynamic. When Peter can’t hang out after school, Ned understands it’s for the “Stark Internship” patrols that Peter feels so obligated to complete. When Peter fails to respond to funny Star Wars memes, Ned knows he’s likely too exhausted to do so. And when Peter keeps secrets about his superhero life, Ned tries not to take it personally.

It’s just what the Guy in the Chair has to do.

Peter, though, argues against Ned’s thoughts. “No, Ned, I—I’m so sorry. That’s not fair to you, it’s—you shouldn’t have to do extra work on this.” His voice sounds weary, but earnest. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a terrible partner today, and a shitty friend lately with a lot of my Spider-Man stuff.” He sighs, then looks at Ned directly. “I’m going to try and do better, okay? I’ll make the time to be a better friend.”

Ned smiles. “Thanks, Peter.” He tosses him the notecards.

He knows that it won’t be perfect tomorrow, or next week, or next month. He knows that superheroes just can’t be the kind of friends who are always available, always reliable. But he also knows that Peter is a man of his word.

It won’t be perfect, but Ned’s sure that Peter will try. And when your best friend is Spider-Man, that has to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
